Process fluid pressure transmitters are commonly used in industrial processes to measure and monitor pressures of various industrial process fluids, such as slurries, liquids, vapors and gases of chemical, pulp, petroleum, gas, pharmaceuticals, food and other fluid-type processing plants.
Gage pressure sensors generally include a process fluid pressure input which is operably coupled to a pressure sensor within the transmitter. An atmospheric vent line is coupled to the pressure sensor, such that the differential pressure sensor readout is the difference between the process fluid pressure and atmospheric pressure.
In some sanitary measurement applications, the outside of the process fluid pressure transmitter is exposed to a variety of food products and/or chemicals. These devices are generally cleaned using caustic solutions, scrub brushes, and high pressure sprayers. Thus, the design of process fluid pressure transmitters for use in sanitary insulations must ensure that the transmitter will withstand the various caustic chemicals and other substances to which it will be exposed, as well as the high pressure spray used to clean it. Moreover, the thermal shock of the spray itself must also be well tolerated.